


Returning the Favor

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape toasts to failure.





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #351: The Great Hall - O.W.L.s.

While Harry takes his Potions O.W.L. in the Great Hall, Snape sits in his office and toasts to the boy’s failure.   
  
He does not want him in his N.E.W.T. class next year.   
  
He will not put up with another year of Lily’s eyes staring insolently at him from the face of an ungrateful whelp.   
  
Snape knows not letting Potter in his class next year will crush the boy’s dreams of being an Auror.   
  
He likes that thought; after all, it was Potter’s precious father who crushed Severus Snape’s dreams during _his_ O.W.L. year.   
  
It’s only fair to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
